


next time around, bring your friend with you

by petrichores



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Open Relationships, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichores/pseuds/petrichores
Summary: Donghyuck is a brat and Renjun is weak. Their boyfriends, on the other hand, are stronger than they think.





	next time around, bring your friend with you

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is consensual, once again, and this is another product of my November 2018-self and entirely too unrealistic fantasies. I'll probably write a pt. 2 for this soon as well! Come and talk to me on twitter.

the dark streets of osaka, illuminated by seedy bars and vibrant restaurants, are the perfect backdrop for renjun and donghyuck to get completely wasted. they hadn’t meant to, of course, fully intending to spend their one free day practicing, sleeping, enjoying. but when donghyuck suggested sneaking a drink or two (nobody will find out, junnie. you worry too much!), renjun couldn’t say no. he was a horrible enabler, after all, and hyuck was just so damn impossible to resist. and so now they sit on their balcony, cool wind whipping through their hair, as they let the soju warm them from the inside out.

it isn’t long before their minds grow fuzzy, bodies suddenly twenty pounds lighter than before. donghyuck didn’t want to go inside, to leave their little haven, positively mesmerized by the people passing below them and the cars that light up their view. but the empty bottles that clink in their pile in a little corner and the way renjun can’t keep himself from giggling every few seconds suggests that the end of the night is drawing near.

“ah, hyuck-ah, jeno will be worried about me… i don’t want to keep him waiting.” renjun explains, apologetic even as he fumbles to open up their door. “you should come with me, donghyuck. it’s late but mark may be up too.” just as renjun expected, his phone opens up to a new message from his boyfriend.

from: lee jeno 

gnight ren, i missed you today. make sure you drop by tomorrow and love me a little extra to make up for it, yeah?

renjun doesn’t know if it’s the soju or jeno’s words that make him flush, his body responding to the words quicker than his mind does. _tomorrow_. maybe renjun could plan something special, dress up the way he knows jeno likes it, and make the most of their last night in osaka. he’s already light with anticipation, eyes squeezing shut as he falls back on his bed and struggles to tamper down his neediness. he’s an soft drunk, always slipping into subspace so easily. and the control that jeno has over him is unfair sometimes. no one person should be able to bring renjun to his knees with only a few words.

“renjun, do you think i look pretty?” hyuck calls out, startling renjun out of his reverie. oh god. there donghyuck is, in all of his ethereal beauty, draped in a silver babydoll slip and not much else, bare thighs and arms on display.

“hyuck, what the hell? what are you doing?” renjun hisses, chewing at his lip. it’s not the time for either of them to be doing this, toeing the line of just messing around and so turned on. it’s made much worse by the fact that it’s too late to sneak out and seek relief in their partners. he knows his best friend looks good, sure. it’s practically impossible for him not to, every set of lingerie custom made for him and commissioned by the person that knows every inch of his body. the way the neckline dips low and reveals his lacy ivory bralette, flawless tan skin contrasted so perfectly-- renjun can understand why mark loves seeing donghyuck like this so much.

“mark told me he wanted to see me in this tomorrow, and i- i don’t know. i just can’t wait.” breathes donghyuck, coming closer to renjun and leaning over him. the elder can smell the alcohol on hyuck’s breath, the glazed over look in his eyes, how his body practically drips with sex. but renjun wants to wait, wants to be patient and good. he turns away from donghyuck, grumbling something about a headache and needing to sleep. it was late after all, night so black it was almost purple. renjun thinks he’s safe too, but donghyuck crawls onto the bed, sitting back on his kneels and pouting so that his chin wobbles and lips tremble with mock sadness. “junnie, i saw what you brought for this trip. you want to look pretty. don’t lie to me. i think jeno would want to see you like this too, don’t you?” hyuck stutters a bit over his words, hiccups interrupting his impromptu speech. “a-and renjun, you know you’re so beautiful, right? your tiny li-lit-li’l waist and your neck, my god, even i want to mark you all over. please put it on. for me?”

maybe if renjun was sober, wasn’t plagued with thoughts of jeno manhandling him, wasn’t so needy and drowsy, he would’ve been able to say no. but he finds himself nodding, clenching his thighs, and takes the lingerie from donghyuck’s hands with reverence. inebriated, he sheds his clothes quickly and without embarrassment. he asks for the younger’s help in clasping his top timidly, and the way donghyuck’s breath grazes over his neck sends tingles down his spine. it’s a thrill, doing something they’re not supposed to be doing-- double the naughtiness if you count how buzzed they are.

“i told you,” donghyuck gushes, a wide smile on his face, “you look so nice, renjun. good enough to eat.” and renjun has to agree as he admires himself in the mirror. he marvels at his long milky legs, contrasted by the maroon garters and soft panties that encircle his waist, and his chest-- almost entirely exposed save for a barely-there black top that dips past his collarbones.

“you know,” renjun murmurs, hit with a rush of confidence, “i think that jeno and mark would be very upset with us if we did all this and never showed them-- don’t you think?”

donghyuck, eyes wide and still on his knees, nods slowly from his position on the bed. “y-yea, renjun,” he hiccups, “you’re right. b-because they always tell us they want to see us, and have us, and no secrets-- right? no secrets?” renjun nods eagerly in response, his world hazy and light as a feather. he grabs his phone from the table next to him, and in the process, tugs donghyuck off the bed and on his feet. they start rather tame, tentative as they pictures of themselves stretched seductively in front of the mirror, eyes twinkling and lips tugged into small smiles. but as time goes on, as arousal builds in their stomach and their erections are the proof of it, they begin to unravel. eyes dark and dreamy, renjun films a video of himself biting and kissing at donghyuck’s collarbones, muddy bruises blooming right in front of their eyes. donghyuck wants a turn, giggling as he places sloppy openmouthed kisses along renjun’s thighs, teeth scraping at the skin and leaving faint marks. renjun’s half laughing, half panting-- so sensitive in his thighs, so squirmy, he almost forgets that he wasn’t supposed to go this far. it’s hard to stop, to listen to their consciences. donghyuck would forget all about the rules, would sit renjun on his lap and have him rock up and down until they both climax. but renjun pushes donghyuck’s arms away every time they snake around his waist, faltering slightly before reminding him of what awaits them tomorrow. several risque photos and a couple blurry videos later, renjun and donghyuck are sated, chests heaving as they lean on each other on their bed. their fingers fumble over their keyboard; donghyuck nearly misses mark’s name and heads straight for jisung (affectionately saved as mochisung in his phone). when they hit both hit send, hearts pounding, they can’t help but smash their faces into their pillows, drunk off of excitement instead of just alcohol.

they lay in that position for a while, eyes fluttering shut as their fingers run up and down each other’s thighs and up the graceful curves of their back. they help each other come lazily, renjun eventually reaching down to encircle both his shaft and hyuck’s. his fingers move so deftly and they’re in such a stupor that the orgasm is quick and otherworldly. donghyuck is forced to dip his head into the curve of renjun’s neck, biting at his shoulder to muffle his moans. it feels nice to feel another’s warm touch (hyuck practically purring each time renjun squeezes at his hips), and it feels even nicer knowing that mark and jeno will have their hands on them as soon as they wake up.

mark’s fast asleep when jeno hears his phone go off, groggily opening his eyes to a notification from “babyboy”. he struggles to keep his eyes open as he blindly reaches out for his phone, sliding it open and sitting up in bed.

“fuck,” he hisses, nearly hurling his phone across the room when renjun’s vulgar moans first blare from his phone. “jesu- christ, renjun, seriously?” he groans, turning the volume down and praying that the boy sleeping next to him is still passed out. he might as well have opened up porn, because the sounds renjun and donghyuck were making were absolutely filthy-- the way renjun pants hyuck’s name goes straight to his dick. to see the way the garters hugs the curves of the younger’s thigh, how the tip of his cock pokes out of his waistband, all pink and slick, it was impossible to keep jeno’s dick in line with his mind.

great. the elder is extremely hard, extremely turned on, and extremely stuck in his room. giving in, he grabs his phone and slides through the rest of renjun’s goodnight text. shots of renjun’s perky ass, while half cut off, still manage to put a flush on jeno’s cheeks. when he gets to a close up of his baby’s thighs, spattered with wine-colored bruises and streaks of lipgloss, jeno knows he won’t be able to continue without touching himself. and so, as discreetly as he can, he begins to stroke his swollen dick, head leaning against the headboard in relief. he’s quiet enough (or at least that’s what he thinks), chest tight with the effort it takes not to squirm. when mark stirs next to him, his mouth goes dry.

“jeno, now? are you serious?” mark gripes, turning his head to face jeno. caught in the act, jeno is about to stutter a quiet apology and force himself to sleep before he sees mark’s eyes widen. “i-is that donghyuck?” the elder sits up immediately, going to check his own phone. it isn’t long before jeno can see mark’s reaction-- both in his face and the rest of him. mark’s eyes flutter shut, jaw clenched so tight the veins in his neck are pulled taut. disciplined, strong, strict: that’s mark. but jeno can tell he’s unraveling-- always so weak when it comes to donghyuck.

“hyun-”

“we have such bad pets, don’t we, jeno? what are we going to do with them?” whispers mark, voice gritty the way it always is when he’s dead serious. it’s scary; he never gets like this. his phone in one hand, lit up to a picture of hyuck and renjun kissing through clearly drunken laughter, mark drags himself out of bed.

"hurry up, jeno," he snaps, and when the door slams shut behind him, jeno scrambles to follow.


End file.
